Dean Makes a Friend
by 1Angel Of Darkness
Summary: Dean is getting their belongings to take into the motel, when he finds a puppy who is hurt. He takes care of the pup, and in the end makes a new friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Dean Makes a Friend**

It was about 12:00 at night. Dean was driving, and Sam was in the passenger seat. They were heading to the town of their next hunt. They were pretty sure it was a vengeful spirit. Women were disappearing left and right all of the ones that disappeared had dark brown eyes and black hair, and considering that was a common trait many women were going missing. They weren't going to begin the job until the morning though, so thankfully he'd get some time to rest. Dean parked in front of a cheap motel. He opened the door, and left out of the car to go get their motel room. He came back out the motel after a few minutes taking a seat in the driver's seat of the impala. He reached over shaking his brother awake.

"Where are we?" Sam questioned while rubbing his eyes.

"At a motel," Dean said. He handed Sam the keys to their room. "Go to the room and get some more rest, okay? I'll be up in a few, gotta get our bags." Dean explained.

Sam gave a slow nod as he yawned. He took the keys and headed up the stairs.

Dean opened the door getting out of the car once again, this time locking the doors. He then walked over to the trunk. He put the key in and pulled it open. He grabbed the bags sitting on top and was about to walk away when he heard something. He gently put the bags back in the trunk and took out a gun. The bushes to his right were rustling. He slowly walked over prying them apart and quickly pointing his gun at whatever was in the bush. He sighed exasperated when he found it was just a puppy, whom had whined when the gun had been pointed at it.

The puppy was tan, brown, and white. It was a beagle puppy, and it looked to be only about 12 weeks old. Its front left leg was bleeding and it seemed to be limping to stay off of it. It wasn't a bad cut, it was small, but for a puppy it probably hurt a lot. He didn't much like dogs, but he couldn't just leave it there, it was hurt. He picked it up and upon further inspection found it was a boy. He picked the bags back up and put the little puppy on top of his bag as he walked to their room.

The door was already open, so that Dean could come in. He closed it softly and locked it. He put their bags down in a corner of the room, then picked up the puppy and put him on the counter next to the sink. He turned on the faucet and twist the knobs until the water was warm. He let the sink fill up a bit before putting the puppy in. The pup whined not used to water. "Shh, you'll wake Sammy." He said to him.

The pup titled its head at the words. Dean chuckled at him. He was pretty cute. The little dog began getting used to the water and started to play around in it. Once he was comfortable Dean began washing him with the Dawns Soap the motel had next to the sink. After that he dried the dog off with a motel towel. They only had two, so he'd just have to get more in the morning.

"Okay, how about we check out that cut?" Dean asked the pup. The puppy wagged his tail not really sure what Dean was talking about, but the man was smiling, and he liked that. Dean grinned wider at the little guy's enthusiasm and picked him up taking him to the bathroom. He sits him down on the counter and digs for some disinfectant and gaze. The cut wasn't all that big, but there was no way a band aid was going to stick to a playful puppy, so he had to use a small bit of gauze. The pup whined at the contact, so Dean blew on it to cool the stinging of the disinfectant. The puppy looked at him with what could only be described as puppy eyes wanting that to be the last of the stinging stuff Dean would put on him. He rubbed his head smiling at the little dog who began to wag his tail once again. The thing never seemed to stop wagging, but he supposed if he was out in the cold and someone took him in and tended to him he'd be happy to. He wrapped the gauze around the pup's leg.

He picked the dog up and took him into the living room putting him on the floor. "Well if you're going to be staying here, I guess you'll need a name. "How about Trigger?" The dog barked in agreement. "Shh," Dean said softly point at his brother. Trigger looked at the other man curiously tilting his head. He looked back at Dean his tail wagging slower as he yawned.

"You tried?" Dean asked. He took one of his pillows off the bed and put it on the floor. The dog went and laid down on the pillow, yawning once more. Dean got on his bed, deciding to get some rest as well, but before he could completely get to sleep he could hear whining and scratching at his bed. He looked down to see the pup trying to get up on the bed with him. "You sleep there." Dean said pointing at the pillow. The pup barked at him, disagreeing obviously. Dean sighed picking him and the pillow up and putting them on the bed. He laid his head down on his pillow again. He could feel Trigger snuggle into his neck and give his chin a few licks before going to sleep. Dean soon was off to sleep as well.

The next morning Dean awoke to a scream his brother was sitting up in bed and covered with sweat. Sam looked over to Dean with fear in his eyes. He ran his hand through his hair repeatedly trying to calm down. "Another bad dream?" Dean asked. Sam nodded. "Jessica?" Dean pressed, another nod. "Wanna talk about it?" Dean asked. He didn't really want to talk to Sam about it, but he knew that was the easiest way for Sam to get through hard times, by talking. Surprisingly he shook his head. Which meant it must have been really bad.

"Why is there a puppy trying to get into your lap, Dean?" Sam asked.

"Oh," He looked down at the pup who was struggling to jump in his lap since his legs were crossed. He reached his hand down to give the little guy a boost. The pup licked the hand gratefully and used it to hop into Dean's lap.

Sam raised an eyebrow at his brother. "Okay, who are you, and what have you done with my brother?" Sam asked teasingly.

Dean rolled his eyes. "I found him last night. He had a cut on his left leg. He lifted the puppy, so Sam could see the leg.

"So you gonna take him to the pound?" Sam asked.

"Oh, um yeah.. sure." Dean said. Sam could just feel his mood dampen. He began to rub the dog, and as he did it Sam swore he looked like someone had just kicked his favorite puppy.

"I mean Dean, if you want to keep it, we can. We can work something out." Sam said.

"No, you're right.. We can't have a dog in our line of work, we travel too much." Dean said. "C'mon let's get him to the pound, so he won't miss breakfast."

Sam nodded feeling bad for his brother. The whole ride to the pound Dean let Trigger sit in his lap. Trigger didn't seem to understand what was going on until he was locked in a cage, and Dean started walking away. He whined first then started to yelp, and when he saw Dean was about to leave out the door he did an odd screaming noise begging not to be left. Dean couldn't take it anymore. "I want him back." Dean told the lady.

"But you've already signed.." She stopped herself seeing the emotion in his eyes. "Okay," It wasn't like they needed another mouth to feed anyways, so with that she went and got the pup out the cage and handed him to Dean. The puppy jumped into his arms licking his face. He laughed and together he and Sam walked out the pound with Trigger in his arms.

"You know for a person who hates dogs, you sure do like that one." Sam laughed.

Dean just smiled patting the dog's head. "Yeah"

**(((Okay, well that's it for this story! I was thinking about doing a series of one shots with Dean and his dog over the years, but only if you guys want me to ^^ If I do I'll just add them to this story so follow it and review! And ask for the one shots if you want them :) Or a sequel if that's what you would rather?)))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dean Makes A Friend #2**

_A month later.._.

It's a pretty spring day in April. Dean, Sam, and Trigger are at a local park. Sam's busy on the basketball court dunking on a couple of random guys, who are to intimidated by his height to try and stop him in the paint. He's pretty much demolishing them, and they don't seem to happy about it. Sam however seems blissfully unaware as he runs around a large smile on his hair flopping everywhere. Dean just shakes his head with a small smile as he throws the tennis ball for Trigger to catch once again. Trigger is now 16 weeks, 4 months old. He's a happy and healthy Beagle pup, and he loves his neon tennis ball.

Dean loves moments like this where they can be like any other normal guys who don't hunt monsters for a living. It's peaceful, which isn't something Dean gets to experience a lot. Having Trigger has been a little difficult, though. They often times have to stop on the side of the road, so Trigger can use the bathroom. There were times when they got kicked out motels for having a dog, but now they've learned to keep it on the down low when they first check in. After that people usually don't bother them. Even though it's been a small hassle, it's nothing compared to the joy he brings them, so they could never give the little guy up.

Trigger comes running up again with the ball between his teeth. Dean has to somewhat wrestle it out of his mouth, because Trigger doesn't quite understand fetch yet. He seems to be fine with the retrieving, but it's the giving it back part that has him confused. Or maybe he's not that confused, maybe he just likes seeing his owner chase after him trying to get the ball, yeah, Dean's pretty sure that's it.

Trigger also has these weird but cute quirks about him. Like he likes to cuddle _really_ close, at first Dean didn't much care for it, but Trigger would give him puppy eyes and Dean would be all for cuddling. Sam's a bit surprised by it, but he's happy his brother can finally connect with someone on that level. Trigger also has this habit where he reaches his paw up and leaves it on you. Dean and Sam have both tried to just push his paw away gently, but he always puts it back. Eventually, they just let him do it. Soon after he started to put both paws on them so he could sit up somewhat like a human would. It's pretty adorable, but neither would ever admit it. Trigger is pretty great dog, and Dean and Sam can't seem to imagine life without him.

Dean goes over to a water fountain and fills up Trigger's water bowl. The panting beagle comes over and takes big gulps, tired from all that running around. Dean fills up his and Sam's water bottles too once he sees Sam running over to join them. After that they all go and sit under a tree in the shade. They talk a little but mostly they're just relaxing. Trigger is stretched across both Sam and Dean's lap. They're both petting him. Today's been a great day, and the trio are quite content to watch the sun go down together.

**(((That's it for this chapter, I just kind of felt like writing a little fluff. I can't seem to think of anything else, so if you have some ideas, remember I'm always glad to hear them! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Trigger is actually portrayed much like my old dog Ace. Whom use to love to act like he was a therapist, and cuddle way too close to you, but he was adorably cute. Anyways please review! And make sure to follow this story in case I update it more, which I probably will be doing a lot this weekend. So follow and review!)))**


End file.
